Red Roses
by moriah93ohio
Summary: What would you do if you were having dreams of your past life? If you were the key into saving the world from eternal darkness? What if you lover was a creature of the darkness and your love pasted through the gates of time? Would you save the world? Y
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In a world of turmoil, there is light. Light of hope with trust and love. Love that past the through the gates of time. What will he do? Love the creature of darkness, or save the world?**

* * *

Moriah: Hey, it's me again!!

Yami Moriah: Abiou, they know who you are.

Moriah: Just want to make sure. I know that I am supposed to be working on Lust for Blood. I am. Just trying to figure out what I want to happen in the next chapter.

Yami Moriah: Do you have to tell them that?

Moriah: Yes I do. This is a new story. I just want to know what people will think of it. It's a vampire Yugi/Yami fic. Its set between two locations but you will find out more as the story progresses.

Yami Moriah: Can't we just get to the story?

Moriah: Yeah we can. Yami, please do the honors.

Yami Moriah: Moriah, doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Now on with the story. Please enjoy.

* * *

_In a hallway full of candles, there were the scents of lavender fluttering in the air. The lovely scents made the young teen walking in them instantly aroused._

'_Wow, he sure does know how to get something started' the young teen thought, smiling seductively to himself, before reaching and opening the door, where the sweet smells awaited him._

_Opening the door, he walked in to find candles by his bed. His bed was covered in red rose petals. 'How did he know that I loved red roses?' the young teen thought to himself, as he slowly walked over to his bed, before stopping abruptly. The young teen noticed that there was a note for him._

_He picked it up. It read 'I hope that you will enjoy your gift. It's really special'_

"_I wonder what that means. What gift? Why would he give me anything?" the young teen said aloud, as if there was someone else in the room._

_Unbeknownst to the teen, there was a pair of crimson eyes watching him. Eyes that were predator like as if watching its prey._

_Without warning, he snuck up on the young teen and grabbed him from behind his waist, pulling their bodies together._

_The young teen was startled and made a startled cry. The person behind him pulled him closer and whispered in his ear._

"_Hello, my love. Nice to see you again. I hope that you will your gift." He whispered seductively in his ear. He loosed his grip on the young teen's waist._

_The young teen instantly relaxed in the strong man's arms, trying not to whimper from the seductiveness of the man's voice._

_Calming himself down, he decided to respond. "Hello, my Pharaoh. Nice to see you too. I'm sure that I will like my gift. The room looks breathtaking. I love it! But why did you do all this? And how did you know that I liked roses?" the young teen turned around slightly, but not enough to see his face._

"_Well my love. I'm surprised by your question. The question isn't why, but what wouldn't I do for you? You are my heart, love. My soul, my heart, my world, my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." said the older teen._

_The young teen looked at the other male, with eyes that were shining and sparkling with unshed tears._

'_Is he saying what I think he is?' the younger teen questioned._

"_I love you" the older teen said._

_The younger teen started crying. Tears flowing freely down his face._

_The older teen looked at him, concerned. "Love, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" he asked._

"_No, you didn't." the young teen answered._

"_Then why are you crying?" the older male questioned._

"_I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm relieved to know that you feel the same way. I love you, too." The young teen replied._

_The older male smiled, warmly and leaned forward. His lips met the younger teen's in a warm' I love you' kiss._

_The younger teen opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around the older male's neck, while the older male put his arms around the younger male's waist, lifting him up, the younger one wrapped his legs around the older one's waist, locking them in place._

_The older male carried the smaller teen to the bed, and gently laid him down._

_The smaller teen was underneath the older teen. The older teen had his body weight on the smaller teen, but not enough to hurt him, just enough to hold him in place._

_The older teen looked in the smaller teen's eyes to see a rush of emotions. Love, lust, passion, want, need, and desire. His eyes foggy by the intimate emotions._

_Kissing him again, he roamed his hands over his body, making himself more aroused by the sounds the smaller teen was making._

_Breaking the kiss, he lifted the small one's shirt, smiling at the small teen's chest._

_He latched his mouth on the small one's neck and started to kiss down, making the small teen moan more, as he closed his eyes,_

_The older teen's kisses went further down to his chest; He took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck. Making it hard, we went to the next one gave it the same treatment._

_He abandoned the pink nibble and kissed the small teen. The smaller one roamed his hands over the older male's shirt, before lifting it and taking if off of him completely throwing it on the floor, where his own shirt lies._

_Flipping their position, so that he is now on top, he kissed the older teen, with undying love and passion._

_The older male deepened the kiss, and pulled the smaller male closer to him._

_The smaller teen ended the kiss to look in the other's eyes. His crimson eyes were so deep, clouded by lust and desire. The desire to take and lust to give._

_Flipping their positions once more, the older male looked at his prize, beneath him._

_He looked at the love of his life. He was all that he wanted, needed. If he had the chance, he would stay with the teen forever. Or he just might!_

_The older male made a trail of kisses down the young one's chest, making him moan and pant from pleasure._

_He moved lower to look at his jeans. An evil smile on his face as he unbuttons and unzips the zipper, before taking them off and throwing them on the floor, when the rest of clothes lie._

_The older male looked at the younger one's member, before taking it into his mouth, making his little one scream from the heat._

_He sucked on it harder, moving his tongue around and around, loving the moans and sounds his lover were making relishing in the knowledgement that he was making him moan._

_Knowing that his lover was close, he stopped and took his member out of his mouth._

_The young male teen was panting and breathing hard. The 'Pharaoh' stopped his delightful torment before he could actually release._

_Now that he got some of his breathing back, he looked at his older lover. Now, he knew for the' pharaoh', this wasn't his first time, but it was his. And he was scared. Though he knew the older teen would never hurt him, be couldn't help but feel uneasy._

"_Little One, are you ready for you gift?" the older male said, seductively making the younger hard again from the sound of his voice._

"_You know that I would never hurt you, right? When I am preparing you, it will hurt, but I will try not to hurt you too much. If the pain becomes unbearable tell me to stop and I will." The older male said._

_The older male looked at the dresser next to the bed, before pulling open a drawer and taking out a bottle of lube._

_He opened the bottle and spread the substance over three of his fingers, before putting the bottle back on the dresser for later use._

_He looked at the teen beneath him, giving him a reassuring smile, before slowing inserting a finger into his entrance._

_The young teen wasn't in real pain, it just felt uncomfortable. Before long, the young male had three fingers in his entrance and begging for more._

_The older male hit a spot deep within the young male to make him see stars, screaming from the electrifying feeling._

_The older male removed his fingers, thinking that the young male was prepared enough, who was whimpering from the loss._

"_Don't worry, little one. Everything will be fine. If the pain becomes unbearable, tell me and I will stop." He told the young teens._

_The young teen nodding his understandment again, preparing his body for what was it might endure._

_The older teen grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser. He opened it and squeezed some into his palm, before rubbing his hands together and preparing himself. _

_Then he threw the bottle in a random direction, before positioning himself at his lover's entrance._

_He slowly eased his young love. Hearing his young lover scream in pain, he tried to be as gentle and slow as possible. Going as far as he could he stopped, giving the young male time to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him._

_After a few minutes, he looked at the young male. He got the signal that it was okay to move._

_His movements were slow, not trying to hurt him, wanting him to get use to the feeling._

_Not long, the young male was moaning for more and meeting his thrusts._

_The older male's thrust became faster and harder, loving the sounds the young male were making because of his movements._

_Knowing the young make was close; his hands went down to his member and started to pump, matching his thrusts._

_The young male started to see white in his eyes from the electrifying feeling._

_The young male closed his eyes, the feelings overloading his system._

_The older male looked at the younger male's neck. His eyes turn blood red and his teeth grew longer into fangs. He leaned forward and sunk his fangs into the right side of his neck._

_The young male scream from the pain but it soon turned into pleasure. He came with a blissful scream._

_The older teen releasing inside of his young lover, before removing his fangs…_

_Yugi Motou woke up in a hot/cold sweat. 'What the hell kinda dream was that?' he thought._

_Unbeknownst to him, the answers were coming. But some answers don't always come when you want._

_Only time will tell._

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you enjoyed my new story.

Yami Moriah: Yeah, yeah, and yeah. Whatever.

Moriah: Stop being mean. I like how this came out. I hope that you guys like it too.

Please read and review. For those of you who are waiting for me update Lust for Blood.

I am working on it. I can't think of how I want Yugi and to discover Yami's secret. If you have any ideas please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: I'm a little disappointed in the reviews

Moriah: I'm a little disappointed in the reviews. I hope that more people read this. crying because I don't have a lot of review

Yami Moriah: holds me as I cry Aibou, will you stop worrying? People love your stories. You are a good writer, love.

Moriah: Really? You aren't just saying that?

Yami Moriah: No, I'm not, love. You are. Your readers know it too. I'm sure that they are busy working on their stories. But don't worry, love, I'm sure that they will read them soon.

Moriah: Oh… Yami! Hugs and kisses Yami breaks the kiss Thank you, Yami. You always know how to make me feel better.

Yami Moriah: Don't worry about it, love. It's what I do.

Moriah: Now on with the story.

* * *

**Previously on Red Roses**

_The young male scream from the pain but it soon turned into pleasure. He came with a blissful scream._

_The older teen releasing inside of his young lover, before removing his fangs…_

_Yugi Motou woke up in a hot/cold sweat. 'What the hell kinda dream was that?' he thought._

_Unbeknownst to him, the answers were coming. But some answers don't always come when you want._

_Only time will tell._

* * *

Still lying in his bed, he thought about his dream. He couldn't understand why he would have that. 'Is it trying to tell me something? Because I know that I haven't one like that before. I have, but I wasn't detailed like that nor did it feel so real.

He looked at his bed and saw that it was wet. "God Damnit! The dream just had to be so pleasurable, in and out of my sleep. Son of a bitch! Now I have to clean this up without making a mess." He said, getting more pissed off by the minute.

He got off of his bed, and took his sheets off, so he could wash them. He walked over to his closet and took out a basket, then put the stained sheets in it.

'I'm glad that Grandpa isn't home. Luckily he went on another one of his expeditions and wouldn't be back for a while' he thought to him. 'Otherwise this would be difficult and embarrassing to explain.'

He picked up the basket and went downstairs to the basement. Walking over to the washing machine, he put the basket down.

Beside the washing machine there was a shelf. It had detergent, OxiClean, KaBoom, and several other cleaning products, mostly used for laundry and removing difficult stains.

He grabbed the OxiClean from the shelf, before stuffing the sheets in the washing machine, putting the product in it and turning it on.

Leaving the basement, he went back upstairs to see the time. Passing by his living room he looked at his cable box. '6:34. that's not bad. I still have a couple of hours before school starts. I guess I will go back to sleep on the couch. Then I will get up in about an hour and get ready' he thought.

Going in his living room, he lied on his couch, putting the blanket over and falling back to sleep.

**1 hour later**

Yugi's alarm clock woke him up. It was 7: 34. He knew he had to get up. He got up from the couch and went to his bathroom. He cut on his shower and went in his room to grab a towel.

He went back in the bathroom and hung the towel on the hook next to the shower.

He took off his clothes and walked into the shower.

**15 minutes later**

Yugi got out of his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist before going in his room to get dressed.

He put on a black shirt, some black jeans, and some black shoes and socks.

He went to the kitchen and made him something to eat for breakfast.

He fixed him some pancakes and some sausage. They didn't take long to cook. He was done in 20 minutes. He finished eating in 10 minutes and out his dishes in the sink to wash when he got home.

He grabbed his book bag and his keys and left the door locking it on his way out.

He walked to school and met up with his friends on school grounds.

"Hey, guys!" he said, before running over to meet them.

"hey, Yugi" Hiya, Yug" "Hey, Yugi" "Hey, Yugi" Hi, Yugi" he heard all of his friends say.

His friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, were all standing in a circle talking.

The bell rung for school to start and the gang of friends walked in to the building.

The gang said their goodbyes as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went to their first period together. They had Science. The Teacher walked in and said good morning to the class.

"Class, please take out your textbooks and begin reading pages 34-45." She told the class. She was tall woman, with long brown hair, and wearing a gray skirt suit.

The class did what they were told. Before the bell rung, the students had finish and were doing the questions. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan handed them in before saying the goodbyes and heading to their next class.

Yugi went to his math class. The teacher walked in and said good morning to the class.

She was writing note on the board, which Yugi immediately took out his notebook and started writing them down.

The teacher looked around that classroom to see that her star student was once again doing what he should be.

"Good job, Yugi. I'm glad that you are taking notes." She looked at the rest of her students. "You all should be copying the notes." She added.

The others students didn't like that Yugi was always doing he should be.

"Hey teacher's pet! Why don't you be good somewhere else?" he heard one of the students say.

"Yeah, stop making it hard on us!" another shouted.

Yugi was feeling humiliated, didn't say anything. He just sat in his seat with his head down, thinking about walking out of the class, but that would give them something else for his classmates to laugh at him about. He didn't want to be made fun more than they already were.

The teacher stood there, feeling sorry for what she said. She now knew that she shouldn't say when Yugi is doing something right in front of the class like that again.

She thought that now, she would either write him a teacher's note or bring him to her desk the end of her classes.

She finished the notes, which now everyone was writing them, because she told them to.

"Alright, class, look over your notes until the end of class." She told them.

Then the bell rang. Before anyone else got up, Yugi was the first one out of the class and zooming down the hall, his friends calling his name from behind, but he couldn't hear them.

"You think that Yug will be okay?" Joey asked Tristan as they walked in the hallway to their next class, where they knew they would see their friend.

"I don't know, Joey. Yugi is sensitive, so we don't know how is going to react to certain things. People mess with Yugi all the time, and I wish they wouldn't. He is a great person. I wish people would learn that and leave him alone" Tristan answered.

"Do you think that Yug will be in class?" Joey asked, not sure that his friend will be there.

"I don't know. For all we know, we might not see Yug all day. He could be in the bathroom crying. We should go and help him." Tristan told him, suggesting that they go help their friend, knowing what he was doing and where he was.

The friends walked into the boys' bathroom. They heard sobbing sounds, already knowing who is was.

"Yug, is that you?" Joey called to his friend.

They heard no answer, only the sobbing sounds getting louder.

They went to the bathroom stall where the sounds were coming from and opened it, knowing that it wasn't locked.

When they opened the stall door, they saw a small form sitting on the ground with his head between his legs, crying.

"Yug, come on. It's okay" Joey told the smaller teen.

The smaller teen didn't say anything, he just continued to cry.

The older teens decided to seat next to him and comfort him.

Tristan sat on the right of Yugi and put his arm around the small teen, before pulling the teen close to cry so he could cry.

"Yugi, they were just jealous. We all know that you are smart. And as your friends, we don't mind. We like knowing that you are smart. That way you can help us with our homework when we don't understand." Tristan told the teen.

He moved a little bit, trying to get more comfortable in his friends arms.

"Really?" he asked his eyes red and puffy from all the crying he was crying.

"Really, Yug. They are just jealous that you know what to do and they don't. Don't listen to them, Yug. You are the smartest person that I know. We are glad to be friends with you, Yug." Joey told his best friend, knowing that would lift his spirits.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?" he asked his friends, now getting embarrassed that he was crying in front of them.

"Really Yugi, we know that you are probably embarrassed about crying in front of us, but don't worry about. We like knowing that we can cheer you up when you are upset. You are our best friend Yugi; there is nothing that we wouldn't do for you." Tristan told him.

The small teen looked at his friends and smiled before hugging Tristan and the Joey, who automatically hugged him back, glad that they helped their friend.

"I'm glad that we are friends too." He told them.

The other teens smiled. "Now… let's go to class before our douche bag of a teacher writes us up." Joey said as the trio went to their next class, forgetting that the smaller teen had been crying.

The trio walked into class as the teacher was giving a literature about atoms. They sat in their seats. The teacher turned around to see the teens coming in late.

"Where are you three coming from? The teacher asked, already having a good idea as to why her favorite student was late.

"We were dealing with a problem" Tristan told her, not wanting to give her too much information.

"Very well, please take a seat." Said the teacher. The students went to their seats.

"Now, class today you will have an assignment that well require you to understand atoms. This is not an easy assignment; this is very difficult, if you do not understand the criteria." The teacher said. You will turn to page 234 in your textbooks. I want you all to write how atoms are formed and what are inside of them. Also describe what happens when an atom is split in half" she told her students.

Her student got to work and finished before the bell rung.

The trio of friends walked out the class together, heading to their next class.

* * *

Moriah: Okay…. This is where I will stop. If you look at the summary, you will find that I change it. It still has the same concept but in different words so that you understand what the story is about more.

Yami Moriah: Koi, you don't have to say all that. When they read the first chapter, they will know that the summary is different.

Moriah: I know that, Yami. But I want them to understand so that they will love my new story.

Yami Moriah: (sighs) I don't understand you, Koi.

Moriah: (glares) you aren't supposed to, Yami. Anyway, please read and review. I hope that you like the new chapter. I know that it's short, but they will get longer, don't worry. Don't forget to read and review the new chapter I posted for Lust for Blood. BTW, if you have any suggestions for what I should to for the two stories, let me know, I would happy to do it.


	3. First Meeting in the Past

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews

\

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like my story more! I hope to get more reviews.

Yami Moriah: I told you, Aibou. I told you the people would like it, but did you want to listen to me? No.

Moriah: Oh, shut up, Yami. I didn't ask you for your comments. Nor do I want it.

Guys, I hope that you read this so I can get more reviews. I know that you guys like Lust for Blood, so please read this story. I have a great plot for this story and I want you guys to tell me if you like it. But if you have any suggestions for this story or Lust for Blood, please tell me. I would be happy to put it in there, since sometimes I do have writer's block-

Yami Moriah: Will you stop talking?! Geez, you talk way more than Tea!

Moriah: No, I don't, Yami!

Tea: Yeah, Yami, no she doesn't- Hey, I don't talk a lot!

Yami Moriah: Yes, you do. You are always giving friendship speeches. Do you know how annoying that gets after a while?

Tea: (gives Yami an evil glare) don't go there, Yami. Just because you are dating my best friend, don't think that I won't kick your ass.

Yami Moriah: Look, Princess, you and I both know that you can't do anything to me. I will throw you on the ground and have you begging for mercy.

Moriah: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop arguing! (Tea and Yami Moriah both look towards me) Stop arguing! I hate it when you fight! (runs out the room, crying)

Tea: Look what you did! You made her cry! You should be an ashamed of yourself. You hurt you lover!

Yami Moriah: Aibou? Aibou? Aibou, please come back. We are really sorry. Aibou!

Tea: While we try to convince Moriah to come back, Please enjoy the next chapter. She doesn't own anything. This is just for fun because she likes to write.

**Previously on Red Roses**

_The trio walked into class as the teacher was giving a literature about atoms. They sat in their seats. The teacher turned around to see the teens coming in late._

"_Where are you three coming from? The teacher asked, already having a good idea as to why her favorite student was late._

"_We were dealing with a problem" Tristan told her, not wanting to give her too much information._

"_Very well, please take a seat." Said the teacher. The students went to their seats._

"_Now, class today you will have an assignment that well require you to understand atoms. This is not an easy assignment; this is very difficult, if you do not understand the criteria." The teacher said. You will turn to page 234 in your textbooks. I want you all to write how atoms are formed and what are inside of them. Also describe what happens when an atom is split in half" she told her students._

_Her student got to work and finished before the bell rung._

_The trio of friends walked out the class together, heading to their next class._

Yugi was glad when school ending. He didn't like going really like going to school. He liked seeing his friends. They always made him happy.

He also liked his teachers. They were always nice to him. He always did his work and he was always polite. He was a good student. He never got sent to the office, unless it's was for something good, like getting an award.

What he didn't like was that people were constantly messing with him. He didn't understand why. He knew that he was small for a sixteen-year old, that he had funny looking hair, but were those really good reasons to pick on him? He didn't think they were.

Anyway, forgetting his hectic day at school, he walked to the game shop. The shop was his home, his sanctuary.

He opened the door, and then closed it, before running upstairs to his room.

He ran inside and jumped on his bed.

His walls were painted gold and had Egyptian symbols and pictures of famous sites in Egypt all around the walls.

He didn't understand why he loved Egypt so much, but there was something fascinating and alluring about it.

Egypt was a mysterious place. Full of wonder and buried secrets of its past. Maybe that was why he loved it so much.

Yugi's stomach growled, indicating that he was hungry. He jumped off his bed, opened his bedroom door, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

'Now what should I have for dinner?' he thought to himself. 'I think that I will fix me some Ramen noodles.' He thought, looking in his cupboards to find some noodles.

He got a saucepan and filled it with 2 cups of water, before turning on the stove and setting the pan on it.

When the water boiled, he put the noodles in, waiting for them to get soft.

When the noodles were soft, Yugi put the seasoning in, before lowing the temperature on the store.

After a while, he turned off the stove, took the pot off the heat, and poured the contents into the bowl, before placing it on the kitchen table and turning on the TV to watch Tom and Jerry.

He finished eating and ran back upstairs to his room.

"God Damnit! I forgot that my sheets were still in the washing machine. Well… I guess I can use some sheets from the closet. I needed to change my sheets anyway. I will put the sheets in the dryer tomorrow morning" he said, thinking aloud to himself.

He went in the hallway, before going to open the hall closet, and taking out some sheets, and taking out some sheets, and going back into his room.

The sheets were a gold color. They had the letter 'Y' all over it. Yugi made up his bed, before grabbing his book bag from the floor and taking a seat at his desk, which was next to his TV across from his bed.

He turned on his desk lamp, after opening his book bag to his homework.

**1 hour later**

Finishing his homework, Yugi put his folders and textbooks back into his book bag.

He looked at the time on his cable box. '10:54. Damn! It's getting later. I should be going to bed' Yugi thought to himself.

He put on his blue pajamas, before turning off the lamp, and crawling into bed and falling fast asleep.

_A hot day. A tall teen was outside his palace. He had crimson eyes and his hair had multiple layers of blonde crocked, pointy locks and black spikes with magenta rimmed edges._

_He was wearing a white silk kilt. He had sun-kissed skin. His chest bare, muscles shown from all the work he does in the palace._

'_I think that I will go to the garden' the tall teen thought._

**In a close by country**

_A smaller teen was outside on his balcony. He looked around and saw that the garden near-by was empty. No one was there and he wouldn't get caught._

'_Well… I think I will have myself alittle daytime garden resting' the smaller teen thought before heading to the gardens that he liked being at._

_He got to the garden. The small teen couldn't help but smile. He loved this garden. He had one, but this one had nothing but roses. Red Roses, which were his favorite. He started walking around._

_The taller one got to his garden, and smiled. It was his place of solitude. He walked around, but stopped._

_He saw that someone else was in the garden. 'I wonder who that could be. Who else could be in garden, but me?' the taller teen thought._

_He walked alittle faster to catch up with the mysterious person, but slowing stating behind so he wouldn't be seen._

"_Excuse me, who are you?" the taller teen asked, wondering who the stranger was._

_The smaller teen stopped walking and turned around, knowing that he might get into trouble for being caught in the Pharaoh's rose garden._

_He looked at the person. He looked a lot like him. He was wearing a white silk kilt; he had sun-kissed skin. He figured the male was in the sun a lot. His chest was bare, the teen blushed. His hair had multiple layers of blonde crocked, pointy locks and black spikes with magenta rimmed edges.' Wow, this guy is hot! I wonder who he is.' He thought, blushing more from his thought._

_The taller teen looked at the younger male in front of him. They looked almost exactly. Alike, but there were some differences. Their hair was alike and they were both wearing white silk kilts on, only the younger male had on a white shirt. He was smaller than him. He almost looked like a child. The younger one had big amethyst eyes while he had crimson eyes. His skin was pale, but it also looked soft._

_He saw that the younger male had something around his neck._

_It looked liked an upside down pyramid. It was gold and in the middle it had the Eye of Horus._

"_So… what are you doing here?" he asked the smaller teen, who had fear in his eyes._

_The smaller teen looked at the ground, he wasn't sure how he was going to respond, but he knew he had to._

"_Umm…umm… I like this garden. It's beautiful, especially when the sun bounces off of it." he said, his big amethyst eyes sparkling in the sunlight, as he talked._

"_Glad that you like it. But that doesn't quite answer my question" the taller teen said calmly._

"_Well… I live over there" he said, pointing to his palace that wasn't far. "And I love this garden. I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't expect anyone to be here. I should go" the young teen said, before turning to leave._

_The taller teen looked at him. "Wait. Don't go" he said, liking his company._

_The younger teen stopped and turned around, confused._

"_So… you live over there? He asked him, wanting to know more about him._

"_Yes, I live there with my grandfather." he answered._

"_If you live there, don't you have a garden?" he asked._

"_Yes, I do. But this is better. No one can bother me in this garden, they don't know where I am." he answered._

_The taller teen smiled. The younger teen liked solitude like him. Being bothered all the time could be quite… irritating._

"_I see. So… Prince Yugi I presume" the taller teen asked, already knowing that he was right. _

_The younger one's eyes got bigger from shock. _

'_How does he know who I am' he thought._

_The taller teen smirked at this expression._

"_How do you know who I am?" he asked, not sure how he knew his name._

"_Well… Prince Yugi of Cairo… let's just say that I know a lot._

_Yugi's eyes got bigger. Not only did this man know his name but he also knows, but also his title._

_Once again, the taller teen smirked._

"_How do you know my title?" he asked him, confused._

"_I also know that you grandfather is Pharaoh Sukoroku._

'_Okay this is just too weird.' He thought to himself._

"_Okay, you know me. So… who are you?" he asked._

_The taller teen smirked. "I am Atemu. Prince of Egypt." He told him._

_Yugi looked like he was dumb. 'I can't believe that I didn't know that.' He yelled at himself._

_Yugi quickly bowed before the Prince._

_Atemu smiled. "There is no need to bow. I should be the one bowing to you. I should be bowing to such an angel." He said, before bowing making Yugi rise and blush._

_Atemu raised and looked at Yugi. He was blushing. 'He looks so cute when he blushes.' he thought._

_Atemu knew that he should have been getting back to the palace. He didn't want this father ordering a search party for him when he was just outside the palace._

"_Well… Prince Yugi… I think that we should be getting back home. It's almost time for dinner." he told the smaller teen._

"_It was really nice meeting you." he said, his blush disappearing._

"_The pleasure is all mine." he said, before walking closer to the smaller teen and planting a gentle kiss on his soft right cheek._

_Yugi's blush came back instantly._

"_I hope to see you again. Hopefully it's sometime soon." he said, sweetly before walking back to his palace._

_He wanted as he left. He touched his cheek, blushing more._

'_I hope to see you again. Hopefully it's sometime soon." He said, sweetly, before walking back to his palace._

_Yugi watched as he left. He touched his cheek, blushing more. _

'_I hope to see you again too, Prince Atemu.' He thought, before running back to his palace, before it got too dark._

Tea: Well… that was the chapter. Let Moriah know how you like it. She worked really hard on it. She knows that their meeting was lame but it was it only thing that she could think of.

Yami Moriah: Please come out, Aibou.

Moriah: No, I'm not coming out of this room.

Yami Moriah: Please come out.

Moriah: No.

Yami Moriah: Why no?

Moriah: Because you and Tea were arguing.

Yami Moriah: No were weren't. We were just having a disagreement. That's all, nothing to worry about it.

Moriah: Yeah, whatever. Fine. (opens the door and comes out.)

Yami Moriah: I'm glad that you are alright, Aibou. (hugs me, tightly)

Moriah: Okay, can't breathe. (Yami lets go)

Tea: Me too. Please don't do that again.

Moriah: Anyway… I hope that you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Let me know how you want the Yugi and Atemu to meet again and what the next dream should be. I'm not sure if I can think of anything. I'm thinking abut making a villain. I just don't know what his name will be or what he will look like. No it can't be Bakura because he is going to be in the story with Ryou.

Yami Moriah: Geez… you still talk a lot.

(I glare at Yami) Moriah: Watch it or you are going to be really lonely tonight.

Yami Moriah: Yeah we will see, Aibou.

Moriah: Anyway, I would really appreciate some help. Please make sure that you review.

Until my next update.


	4. The Last Battle in the Past

Moriah: Thanks for the all the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for the all the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like my story so much.

Yami Moriah: Why are you so surprised? You didn't think that people would like it?

Moriah: No, I didn't. Not all the stories people post get reviews, you know?

Yami Moriah: Yeah, I know. But you don't know, if you don't try.

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Well...sorry for the long wait. I was thinking about what I wanted to do for this chapter.

Yami Moriah: Aibou, why are you always explaining yourself?

Moriah: Because I can. Now, I'm sure that I made my lovely readers wait too long. So… on with the story.

A/N: I want to thank YamisChibi for helping me with this chapter. I hope that you like it. It's not how I wanted it, but I hope that you enjoy reading it. I hope that all you enjoy reading it. Any question, don't be afraid to ask.

--

**Previous on Red Roses**

"_Well… Prince Yugi… I think that we should be getting back home. It's almost time for dinner." he told the smaller teen._

"_It was really nice meeting you." he said, his blush disappearing._

"_The pleasure is all mine." he said, before walking closer to the smaller teen and planting a gentle kiss on his soft right cheek._

_Yugi's blush came back instantly._

"_I hope to see you again. Hopefully it's sometime soon." he said, sweetly before walking back to his palace._

_He wanted as he left. He touched his cheek, blushing more._

'_I hope to see you again. Hopefully it's sometime soon." He said, sweetly, before walking back to his palace._

_Yugi watched as he left. He touched his cheek, blushing more. _

'_I hope to see you again too, Prince Atemu.' He thought, before running back to his palace, before it got too dark._

_ --_

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. 'What the hell?' he thought. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?'

He had been wondering who the people in his dreams were. Now he knew. One of the guys was him! The other was an older version of himself. In his dream, the male looked more mature and taller.

"I wonder why I keep having these dreams. It just doesn't make any sense.' He thought, before getting out of bed to get ready for school.

He went to his bathroom and took a shower. He got out and went to his room to get dressed.

After he got dressed, he went to his kitchen to make him breakfast. He made pancakes and bacon.

He went back upstairs to his room to get his book bag before going back downstairs in the living room to get his keys.

He grabbed his keys and went to his door. He was ready for a good day at school. 'Yeah right.' He thought, before closing and locking his door, going to school.

--

Yugi walked out of school with a half-way smile filling his features, making him look even childish, but still cute.

He walked home, thinking about his school day the whole walk home. It wasn't bad. Pretty good really.

His friends always greeted him warmly and friendly, making him feel special and wanted.

Not the he felt lonely and unwanted, but his grandpa was always gone. On some expedition. Sometimes he liked being alone. Most of the time really. He liked the solitude and quietness, but there were times when he felt lonely. But then it would go away as soon as it had come.

He went to his classes. Nothing happened. It was as if was a normal school day. He did his class work in all of the subjects that had class work, only to find out that he had tons of homework.

He was happy to see his friends, but upset about all the homework he had.

The Game Shop wasn't far after he snapped out of his thoughts to realize that he was close to home.

He opened the door, walked in, closing the door, before going to his room.

He opened his bedroom door, before running to his bed, taking off his book bag on the way.

He jumped on the bed, getting comfortable, before falling asleep, knowing that he would do his homework later. Some of it wasn't due for awhile, so he could put it off for sometime.

There was no reason to do something that wasn't important at the moment, when something else was. Was it?

**Two Weeks Later**

Yugi and his friends walked out of school smiling.

It was Friday! One of the group's favorite days. They had worked hard for the past two weeks to finish their assignments on time. Now, everything was turned it. They deserved to reward themselves for the hard work that they had been doing.

They were heading to the arcade to play games and have fun.

When the friends got there, Tristan and Joey instantly went to play basketball. To see who was better in the game, by seeing who could shoot the baskets and have the most points, before time ran out.

The other four friends went to find a table to sit and watch their competition, laughing.

"So…Yugi aren't you glad that we don't have homework?" Tea asked.

Yugi smiled. He always did his work, therefore he got good grades. "Yeah, I am. Now I can just sit and relax and have fun with my friends," he responded.

For hours the group talked and played games, before they decided it was time to leave to have dinner.

They went to McDonald's to eat.

They talked and laughed, while they ate.

After a while, it was getting dark, and they knew they should be heading home.

The group of friends said their goodbyes, before going in separate directions, knowing they would meet up again.

Yugi went to his house. He was really tired.

He opened the door to the game shop before closing, locking it, and running upstairs to go to bed.

He put on his PJ's, before getting into bed and falling fast asleep.

--

_The room was dark. The room had books, papers, even furniture lying around destroyed. Chairs and desk destroyed, in pieces, scattered around._

_There were also figures lying on the floor, unmoving, as if they were dead._

_One of the figures moved. His small form rising up slowing, pain making itself known, coursing though his body with every movement he made._

_He got on his feet, trying to ignore the pain he was in._

_His clothes torn, cuts and bruises everywhere. His neck, arms, legs, evens his cheeks, blood on his shirt and tunic. His face and hair had dust and dried blood._

_He looked around as if trying to find someone. He moved, wincing the pain, as he walked, trying to search for a certain person, but mot seeing them._

"_Hai, Savior. Searching for someone?" a voice in the dark mocked._

"_Come out, you coward!" the small teen yelled, anger flowing from his words._

"_Now, now, patience, young one." The voice said, again, still in the oath._

_Yugi walked around, being cautious not to let his ground down, as he search for the one person he hoped was still alive._

"_I'm guessing that you are searching for your lover." The voice teased, knowing he was._

_Yugi stopped walking and turned in the direction where he heard the voice his expression confused._

"_What did you do to him?" he asked, wondering how the voice knew._

_There was no answer. The voice laughed instead._

"_Answer me, Damnit! Where is he?" he all but screamed. He was getting tired of all the games._

"_Well, Savior, the question isn't what did to him; the question is what __**you**__ did to him." The voice said._

_Yugi looked confused. "What I did? What does that mean?" he asked, but before he got an answer, he heard a cough coming somewhere in the room._

_He looked around. 'Atemu?' he thought, running where he heard the noise._

"_Atemu?" he called out, tears of hope running down his face._

_He saw something move, slowly rising up from where it was only to fall back down._

_He ran to his lover, tears of happiness flowing freely down his face, as he kneeled beside him._

" _Atemu, I'm so happy that you are still alive!" he said overjoyed, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling into hug._

_He pulled, looking into his eyes. His crimson eyes. The eyes he loved looking at._

"_Don't cry, koi." The pharaoh said, wiping his tears away._

"_What happened?" the smaller teen asked._

"_Well…that spell you did is what happened to me. Man, that was something powerful. It sent me flying backwards, only to be buried under this." He explained as he pointed down for the last word._

_The small teen looked at his love. He had bruises and cuts on him. His chest and tunic had blood on it._

_He looked down, feeling upset and worried. 'This is all my fault' he thought._

" _No it's not! Whoever started all this. It's their fault, not yours!" Atemu said, making Yugi instantly, forgetting that he can read his mind._

"_But I did all this-to you." Yugi tried to argue._

"_Yugi you forget what I am. I will be fine. I heal fast remember?" he said, showing his fangs, making Yugi smile, reassured._

_Yugi's smile went away as he felt an unknown force rake through his body, making him scream, still in pain from earlier._

_Atemu's eyes went wide. "Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned, before looking into his eyes, seeing that they were not longer bright amethyst, but now dull and lifeless._

"_Yugi, what's going on? What's happening to you?" his voice cracking, from worrying about his little one._

_Yugi got up and started walking; his movements were unlike his own, almost as if he was being controlled or in a trance._

_Atemu instantly got up too, going after him. He grabbed his arm, hoping that would stop him, but his koi kept walking, pulling him with him._

_Atemu was a powerful vampire. You can't be the King of Vampires and not be. But whoever had control of his angel put a powerful spell on him._

_After sometime, Atemu's grip loosens, making him fall, before looking up to see where his koi was going._

"_That's it, Prince Yugi. Come to me." Atemu heard a voice in the shadows say._

"_Who are you? And what do you want with Yugi?" his voice in a demanding tone._

_The voice laughed. "I'm surprised, Prince Atemu, you don't remember me. That hurts. But I guess I shouldn't expect that much from you." The voice said._

_The voice sighed, getting frustrated. "Atemu, you are a vampire, yet you fall for a mortal, when you were already engaged to another vampire. Did you forget that?" the voice asked._

"_No, I remember. My father had an arranged marriage for me, but when I fell in love with Yugi, I called it off. I loved Yugi, not him." He told the voice._

"_Now, you should know who I am." He said, as Yugi stopped walking in the middle of the floor._

_Atemu look confused. He didn't understand, and then he gasped, figured out who the voice was. "Lirelei." He said._

"_That's right." He said, stepping out of the shadows, into the moonlight, next to Yugi. "Now, Yugi belongs to me." He said._

_ --_

Moriah: That's the end of the chapter. I hope that you liked it. I want to thank YamisChibi again for helping me with the name of the villain. Thank You, YamisChibi! You're the best.

Yami Moriah: Aibou, will you hurry up? You dad wants to sleep.

Moriah: Okay. Anyway, the second part of the dream will be in the next chapter. I wanted it all to be in this chapter, but I had a plot bunny while I was writing it out.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think. I hope that I did spell any words wrong. I did a spell check.

Yami Moriah: Aibou, it's getting late.

Moriah: Okay, Okay, I hope that you love the chapter, Tell me if you have any suggestions for this story or for Lust for Blood.

Until next time I update!


	5. Yugi's Death in the Past

Moriah: Thanks for all the review

Moriah: Thanks for all the review! I only got four. I guess that's okay. Atleast some people still like it.

Yugi: Don't worry Authoress, more people will like this story.

Moriah: I hope so. I am really thinking about discontinuing this for a while. Maybe then I will get some more reviews.

Yugi: No! Don't do that!

Moriah: Why?

Yami: Yeah, why? People don't like it. There is not point in continuing this story if she feels that people don't like it. I say discontinue it.

Yugi: (glares at Yami) stop being mean Yami! She doesn't need negativity, she needs positivity.

Yami: I'm just saying.

Moriah: Little Yugi, its okay. He's right. Well… here is chapter 5! I hope that you guys enjoy. Remember the more reviews that I get, I will keep this going. I want to thank YamisChibi for helping me on this chapter! I love you. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Red Roses**

"_Who are you? And what do you want with Yugi?" his voice in a demanding tone._

_The voice laughed. "I'm surprised, Prince Atemu, you don't remember me. That hurts. But I guess I shouldn't expect that much from you." The voice said._

_The voice sighed, getting frustrated. "Atemu, you are a vampire, yet you fall for a mortal, when you were already engaged to another vampire. Did you forget that?" the voice asked._

"_No, I remember. My father had an arranged marriage for me, but when I fell in love with Yugi, I called it off. I loved Yugi, not him." He told the voice._

"_Now, you should know who I am." He said, as Yugi stopped walking in the middle of the floor._

_Atemu look confused. He didn't understand, and then he gasped, figured out who the voice was. "Lirelei." He said._

"_That's right." He said, stepping out of the shadows, into the moonlight, next to Yugi. "Now, Yugi belongs to me." He said._

* * *

Yugi was currently in the Game Shop. He had woken up and rushed to take a shower and get dressed.

It was close to noon. He went into the living room and picked up his telephone, before dialing a number.

He sat on his leather couch that was right next to the table holding the phone, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello" the voice on the other end said, finally picking up the phone.

"Hi, Joey. It's Yugi. You busy?" the small teen told his friend.

"Hiya, Yug! Nah, I'm not busy. Why?" the blond responded to his shorter looking friend.

"Well, I was just wondering if you and the gang would want to come over. I'm looking over the Game Shop. It's really slow today. I've had some customers, but not a lot. I was hoping to have my friends with me." He told his friend.

"Sure, Yug! I'll call the gang. We well be over there to keep ya company and help ya look over the shop" he told his friend.

"Great! See you then!" he said, ecstatic, before hanging up the phone.

Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Tea walked into the shop, smiling and laughing.

Yugi looked up from drawing circles on the counter, before running to his friends, with a big smile.

"Hi, guys! I'm glad that you could come." he said.

"Aww… Yug! You know that we are always here for ya!" Joey said, the others agreed, nodding, making Yugi smile.

"Aww… you guys!" he said in response, before hugging Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik and Tea.

Yugi was a sensitive person. He cried when he was upset and laughed when he was happy. He4 didn't mind showing his feelings to his friends.

They were his friends. He loved them, just like they loved him. He would do anything for them, like they would do anything for him.

Joey looked at his smaller looking friend.

"So, you haven't had many customers today?" he asked.

No, not really so I'm really bored. I don't really nothing to do." He answered, after he got finished hugging Tea.

"So… what do you want to do?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could just hang out until Yugi decides to close the shop. Then maybe we could go to dinner and a movie." Tea said exactly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Te!" Yugi exclaimed.

:"Yeah, Te!" Tristan.

"Well," Yugi said. Let's chill until then." He finished.

"Okay." They all laughed.

**A While Later**

It had been hours. The group was all lying around trying to keep themselves occupied.

At first, Joey and Tristan were being their goofy selves. They took off their shoes and started sliding on the hard-wooded floor with their socks on.

The rest of the group laughing at their friend's silly, childish antics.

The friends decided that it was time to go and have fun.

They decided to go to Red Robin's. They loved going there.

"They have the best fries." Yugi always said.

Him, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Malik loved French fries.

They ordered fries and burgers. It's what they always got.

After eating, they went to an AMC Theatre.

They all voted on seeing 'Tyler Perry's The Family That Prey.' It was a comedy/drama and they thought that it would be a good movie to see.

"Wow! That was a great movie!" Yugi said when the exited the movie theater.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad that everything worked out in the end." Tristan said, as they walked.

"Yeah, everything worked out in the end." Yugi said, before checking his watch to see that it was getting late.

The friends were getting tired.

"'Night, you guys," Yugi said to his friends, as they continued to walked to his house.

He hugged them goodbye and went inside to his room.

He got dressed, than crawling in bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

"_Let him go, Lirelei!" Atemu, growled, scared that he would hurt his angel as revenge for leaving him._

"_Aww… is the Pharaoh scared?" Lirelei teased. "Don't worry; I won't hurt him…yet." He finished._

"_Why hurt him? He hasn't done anything to you." Atemu questioned._

"_Oh, but he has. You chose him over me. He took you away from me. Now, I'm going to take him away from you." He responded, anger and hurt, clearly in his voice._

_Lirelei was wearing a long robe, leather pants and high knee length boots. He wore a bracelet in the form of a snake around his lower arm._

_He's a vampire. What people didn't know about him was the he was also a magician, a powerful one at that._

_He holds at staff with a golden color and a blue stone in his right hand._

_He has long white hair, half of it is braided and further down its tied and then loose._

_The robe he is wearing is made of the finest silk and he also wearing a belt._

_He has stunning green eyes, greener than grass._

"_Lire, I'm sorry that I hurt you, but please don't hurt Yugi." Atemu pleaded, calling the vampire-magician by his nickname._

"_Don't call me that! You don't have the right to call me by that name!" He sneered._

"_I gave you that nickname." Atemu responded._

"_Yes, you did. But you lost your right to call me that when you left me for him!" he yelled, turning his attention to Yugi, who was still standing next to him, in the trance._

"_Lire, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please let Yugi go. This is between me and you." Atemu pleaded again._

"_No, it's not. The Savior is the cause of all this. Now, it's time I end this." Lirelei said, before turning back to Yugi, and chanting something in Latin._

_Some glowing blue energy blast hit Yugi making him fly across the room, Atemu running to him._

"_Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! Please say something!" he yelled frantically._

_There was silence. He saw a small form lying not far from him, motionless._

_He ran to him, kneeling down on the left side of him to see that him eyes were closed._

"_Yugi? Yugi?"he said, gently shaking him._

_Yugi's weakly opened his eyes. Atemu instantly hugged, before looking in his eyes to see that he wasn't under the trance anymore._

"_Atemu, you know what I have to do right." he asked. _

_Atemu nodded in response, crying. He didn't want to lose him, but he knew that it had to be done._

_Yugi took the puzzle from around his neck, holding it in the air._

"_**I call upon Osiris! Hear my Plea! Banish this evil!" **__he yelled, in Latin_

_A while light came from the puzzle, swirling towards Lirelei at a fast pace, before consuming him._

_He screamed, before the light disappeared, Lirelei nowhere to be found._

_Atemu looked at his love, noticing that his heart beat was slowing._

_Yugi, looked at him, tears running down his face. He knew that he didn't have long._

"_Yugi, please don't leave me." Atemu pleaded, taking hi hand._

"_Yugi have a sad smile. Don't worry. When I an needed, I will be born again." He told him._

"_I love you." Atemu said, want his love to know._

"_I love you, too." Yugi told his lover, his eyes slowing closing, his hand slowly slipping from his lovers grasp._

_Atemu sense when Yugi's heart stopped._

"_Yugi, come back. Please don't leave me." Atemu cried._

_Yugi wasn't coming back. _

'_Why would he do that? How could he use the puzzle and leave me all alone?' he thought._

_All Atemu could do was cry over his lover's body, hoping that one day he would come back to him._

* * *

Yugi woke up from his dream, hearing noises coming from downstairs.

He got out of bed, and walked out, towards the stairs. He walked down them and went into the kitchen.

He looked on the table and saw that there was a golden box lying there.

"Hi, Yugi!" a voice he recognized.

He turned around to see it was…

"Grandpa!" he exclaimed running to hug him.

"Hi, me boy!" he said, before pulling away and walking over to the table.

"Look what I brought back for you," he said, before he opened the box, bright light, coming from it.

Yugi looked at it to see that it was a golden puzzle on a gold chain. It had the Eye of Horus in the middle.

It was the same puzzle from his dream….

* * *

Moriah: Well… that is the end of the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: Yeah, sorry that she took so long to update. She just finished it in school.

Moriah: I know that it took long, but I didn't know what I wanted to do.

Yugi: Authoress… you killed me. Why cries.

Moriah: I'm sorry. But next chapter you will understand more, hopefully.

Yugi: Is it going to get better?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out.

Yugi: Okay. pouts

Moriah: Again, sorry for the long wait. Please review! If you guys have any question for any of my stories, feel free to ask, I will be happy to help you.

Until the next time I update…


	6. Visions at the Pool

Moriah: I know that most of you are awaiting the next chapter. I am sorry for the delay.

Yugi: So, you are continuing it?

Moriah: For now, yes. I told everyone that I would, so here is the next chapter. If I get a lot of reviews then, another chapter will be posted.

Yugi: I am glad for that. Do you have anything planned for this chapter?

Moriah: Yes, but you will have to wait and find out.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Enjoy the chapter. Make sure that you review! Thank you Marie. Antoniette for the help!

* * *

**Previously on Red Roses**

"_Grandpa!" he exclaimed running to hug him._

"_Hi, me boy!" he said, before pulling away and walking over to the table._

"_Look what I brought back for you," he said, before he opened the box, bright light, coming from it._

_Yugi looked at it to see that it was a golden puzzle on a gold chain. It had the Eye of Horus in the middle._

_It was the same puzzle from his dream…._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi looked at the puzzle. It looked the same as it did in his dream.

"What's wrong, Yugi? You don't like it?" Solomon asked.

Yugi didn't know what to say. How could he not like it? It was beautiful.

"I love it, Jii-chan." Yugi said, finally speaking.

Solomon walked over to his grandson.

"I'm glad that you like it." Solomon said. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah, the gang and I are going swimming today." Yugi answered, putting the puzzle around his neck.

He felt drawn to it. He didn't know why exactly, but he had a feeling that it had something to with his dreams.

"That sounds nice. It's a lovely day. Plus, it's Saturday." Solomon said.

"Yeah, that's true." he said, before turning to the right, looking at the clock. "I better get ready. The gang will be here soon." he said before going to take a shower. It was 11:30. They would be there at 12:00.

* * *

Tea, Joey, Malik, Tristan, and Ryou walked in the Game Shop, wearing their swimsuits.

"Hey, Jii-chan!" they all said, when they saw the elder was home. "When did you get home?" they all hugged him.

"Hi, everybody. I got home not to long ago." He responded, hugging them back.

Yugi walked down the stairs and into the living room. He saw his friends talking to Jii-chan.

"Hi, guys. Are you ready?" he asked. He was wearing crimson swimming trunks, a white T-shirt, and his white shoes.

They all nodded before saying goodbye to Solomon and heading for the swimming pool.

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. The pool wasn't crowded, but a number of people were there.

"I'll go find a place for us to rest at." Tristan said, before running off. Looking around he found the perfect spot. There were two white lawn chairs under shade, but not far from the sun. It was also close to the diving board.

The teens put their stuff down, like their towels, and jumped in the pool.

Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Joey, and Malik were all swimming in the pool. Ryou was doing a backstroke. Malik was just swimming around, while Joey and Tristan kept splashing water at Tea. And Yugi was on the diving board.

He wanted to show his friends that he learned to dive. "Guys, watch this!" he said, calling from high in the air.

They all looked at their friend. The guys had excited expressions, but Tea had a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Te! I am going to be fine!" he yelled, trying to reassure her, with a smile. She smiled back.

Yugi looked up at the sky, the sun sending rays behind him. He looked at his friends again, and then to the sky. The sun was still there, but something was different.

He saw someone walking towards him, the sun making it hard to see the figure clearly. Sand seemed to be blowing softly, swirling around the figure and him. A river that he knew was the Nile River, not far away.

"Hello, love." He heard a familiar voice say. As the figure walked closer to him, he was able to see what the figure looked like. He was able to tell that it was male from the voice.

The figure had tanned skin, crimson eyes, and his hair was the same as his own, except the other male had crimson at the tips. He was taller and had a muscular built.

"Atemu," he breathed. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

The male known as Atemu, smiled. "I see you remember me." he looked down, around the smaller's neck. "And you still have the puzzle."

Yugi looked down at the last statement, to see the puzzle still around his neck. He had forgotten that he had it around his neck.

He absentmindedly touched that puzzle, before looking at the other teen.

"I missed you so much, Little One." He said, his voice showing emotion.

"I missed you too." the smaller teen felt like he had to say those words. He heart reached out to Atemu. Apparently, in this life he didn't know the taller male, but in his past life, he did.

"Atemu," the group of teens heard their friend breathe, as he looked at the sky.

They saw as he touched the puzzle that was around his neck. "I missed you, too." They heard. Who was he talking to?

"Little One," Atemu said, before he touched Yugi's cheek with his left hand softly. He leaned down to press their lips together when----

Yugi fell, landing in the pool. He resurfaced, hearing his friends laugh. Yugi got out the pool and dried off as he watched his friends swim.

Yugi looked at the sky again to find it back to normal. The sun was out, but there was no blowing sand. No Nile River. And no Atemu. Yugi sighed, as he looked at the pool. The vision had faded away.

* * *

Walking into the Game Shop, the smaller teen saw it was dark.

"Jii-chan must be asleep." he said aloud, as he walked up the stairs.

After leaving the pool, the group went out to eat. Their favorite restaurant: Red Robin's. Tristan's treat.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he turned to the left to see that his grandfather's door was closed.

"Yeah, he's sleep." he said, to himself, before he walked more and made a right, opening his bedroom door.

Stepping inside, he walked to his closet, to get a pair of pajamas. He picked up his favorite crimson pajamas with zig zags.

After walking towards his bed, he climb in, then felt something hit his chest. Looking down, he saw the gold puzzle.

'Why do I keep forgetting that I am wearing that?' he thought, before he snuggled into the covers. With a soft yawn, he fell asleep, not knowing the puzzle began to glow.

* * *

He opened the door, to find candles by his bed. His bed was covered in rose petals. 'How did he now that I love red roses?' he heard in his mind, or so he thought.

Standing in front of the open door, Yugi watched his past life.

He noticed that everything was the same as his first dream. 'Am I in my own dream?' he thought.

How was that possible? Could Atemu and himself see him? Could they hear him?

Hearing a moan come from somewhere in the room, he looked around to see dream him and Atemu were on the bed, kissing passionately, as he Atemu kissed his neck.

Yugi eyes went wide, when he felt a hard-on in his pants, finally noticing that he was still wearing his pajamas and the puzzle.

'What the hell is this? I'm getting hard from watching myself? What kind of shit is this?'

"Oh Atemu!" he heard himself scream, making his member twitch.

'Shit! I have to get out of here!' he thought as he heard more moaning from the two makes, running out of the room.

He ran into the hallway, instantly smelling the scents of lavender, making his hard-on twitch again.

"God Damnit!" he said aloud, as the candles lit up the hallway. "I am going to kill Atemu!" he growled.

"Really?" a deep voice questioned, amused. "I don't think you could."

Startled, Yugi looked around to his tanned skin walking towards him.

"Atemu," he breathed, before peeking into the room, hearing two sets of moans. "How can you be here, when you are in there?" he asked, pointing to the room.

Atemu laughed. "This is your dream, love. I can be anywhere you want me." he said, walking forward as Yugi walked backwards, with a whimper from the other's voice. Soon, Yugi's back hit the wall. He was trapped.

"Now, are you going to kill me?" Atemu asked, as he pinned the other's arms over his head. The vampire closed his eyes at Yugi's scent.

"Love, I missed your scent so much." he breathed. Yugi wanted to struggle out of the other's grasp, but he knew he couldn't as he saw the vampire's fangs, who leaned down, towards his neck, letting out a moan, as he again smelled his scent.

Atemu placed a kiss on the other's neck, earning a shiver from the smaller teen.

"Atemu," Yugi moaned out, despite himself. He gasped when he realized he called out the other's name, blushing.

"Please stay with me, love." the vampire said, looking into Yugi's eyes. "Never leave me. Stay with me."

Yugi looked at the vampire confused. Where did he go? Why would be leave? He didn't want to leave.

But what could he say? He knew he couldn't stay forever. But a part of him didn't care. He was finally with Atemu. The vampire he died for in his dreams.

"Always," Yugi finally replied, before he felt a pair of lips press against his.

He moaned, remembering all the times they had kissed before.

Yugi's hands were still pinned to the wall, but he didn't care. He was with Atemu.

The two males moaned again, closing their eyes, only feeling the other.

Neither of them noticed that the puzzle was glowing.

* * *

Moriah: I have finally finished this chapter. I really hope that you liked it. Guess where I got the ending from? Anybody? Anybody?

Yugi: How did I get into my dream? Why is the puzzle glowing?

Moriah: You will find out soon. Maybe a couple of hints in the next chapter.

Yugi: Why did I have to fall?

Moriah: Because it was funny. I had to put a little humor in it. *Yugi glares* Don't glare. I let you have a vision of Atemu didn't I?

Yugi: But you made me fall before we kissed!

Moriah: But I made up for it at the end. *Yugi smiles* True.

Yugi: Make sure that you review. Let us know how you liked the chapter. We did.

Moriah: Again, I want to thank for the help. I really hope that you like the chapter. Also, I am posting a new story today. It's Harry Potter. So if you want to check it out go ahead and let me know how you like it.

Until the next time I update…


End file.
